Blind Tailfeathers
by ani
Summary: Watanuki doesn't want to share Doumeki's eye, but the idiot doesn't give her a choice. She's taken her grudge to a whole new extreme and ignoring him entirely. At Yuko's shop, Doumeki witnesses a transaction that makes him question all he knows and all he's done for Watanuki. *fem!Watanuki*


AN:sorry about the wait but I realized I needed more to this set of fics, it went from realizing there might be more between them to a fully established relationship. So I'm using the two biggest - and least fleshed out imho - moments in canon because they should have had a bigger impact on their relationship than they did. I realize its turning what's classified as a seinen title into shojo but I don't care.

* * *

Doumeki was sitting on the porch, staring at the moon waiting for any hint of the magic activating. The recognizable stomp of her footsteps had him on his feet as she rounded the corner of the house. "You idiot." Watanuki growled as she stopped in front of him. She thrusted her fist at him. "Take it back."

He barely kept the surprise off his face, but let just a hint of anger into his voice. "No."

"Damnit Doumeki, I don't need it!" Watanuki yelled as she pounded his chest with that fist.

He didn't try to stop her, "It's dang-"

"I DON'T NEED IT!" She cut him off yelling as she swung her arms in the air. "It's been weeks since it happened and I haven't been attacked. Hell, you're usually on that side anyway." Watanuki snagged his right hand, slapping the orb into it. "Take it back."

She turned way, screaming in rage as the orb sat innocently on Doumeki's palm. The moment she started stomping away Doumeki jumped. Darting after, he called out "Oi" before popping the orb into his mouth and grabbing her arm.

Watanuki spun around with greater momentum, "My na-hmmm" Doumeki cut off the rant with a kiss, his left hand going to her neck, holding her to it as she tried to get away. Her need to scream at him made it easy to get the orb into her mouth, he didn't let go until the magic flared around them. They both stumbled back a step as the power swirled around her, blowing her hair back from closed eyes.

Blinking rapidly as his vision grew slightly fuzzy, Doumeki stepped closer, stopping as Watanuki growled. He barely realized she was moving before his head was turned to the right, pain blooming across his cheek, stabbing into his eye. She still had her arm out as he turned back, wrapping it around her stomach, her left hand clenched in a fist. "I hate you, you bastard." Watanuki cried out before running away.

Doumeki barely touched his stinging cheek as he stared at the tiny puddle of tears on the ground.

[=====]

Doumeki knew Watanuki could hold a grudge, but he wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. So after waiting five more minutes at the temple gate he headed to school, certain Watanuki had gone on without him. Looking in as he passed her classroom, he was not surprised to find Watanuki in her seat, flipping through her notes. Doumeki never had a chance to check on her during break, so he headed for their lunch spot the moment the bell rang. It shocked him to be the first one there. After ten minutes Kunogi showed up.

Alone.

With only one bento.

"Where's Watanuki?" he sat slightly on edge.

Kunogi gave a halfhearted smile, "Kimi-chan said she had to finish her English translation so she's going to eat in the classroom." The girl sighed as she sat beside him, "She actually yelled at me when I asked where your lunch was Doumeki-kun. Kimi-chan swore she was never making you another bento. I've never seen Kimi-chan this mad before, what happened last night?"

Doumeki knew he couldn't shrug it off or he'd never figure it out. "Watanuki wouldn't take her medicine so I gave it to her through a kiss." He answered vaguely in case Kunogi didn't know about the spider's curse.

The girl hummed thoughtfully as her gaze fell to her lap. "I know Kimi-chan is too stubborn for her own good sometimes, but she would have given in in another minute or two," Kunogi turned to him. "But I get why she's so mad. Kimihiro wanted her first kiss to be special and romantic with someone she loves and you stole it instead of standing up to her like you usually do."

It was his gaze that fell as he wondered why he'd done it. Standing slowly, Doumeki didn't hear Kunogi calling him as he went to the archery range.

[====]

Doumeki knew there was only one way to catch Watanuki. He left his house at 9:30, fully prepared to wait until dawn if he had to, and went to Yuko's shop. Something added to the sense of oddness the building exuded as he rounded the corner. Doumeki was halfway across the front of the skyscraper when he realized it was coming from the other direction.

If it weren't for the aura surrounding him, Doumeki would have sworn he was a mortal. Even the archer could admit the male was handsome with his high cheekbones and dark eyes. He strode coolly forward in a three-piece suit, straight black hair falling loosely to his elbows. A not so subtle smirk made Doumeki stop in his tracks even as the male kept walking, stopping one step past the gatepost, still looking at him as he reached back to it and knocked.

Not even a minute later Watanuki stepped out of the gate, the blasted eyepatch still in place, turning to the older male. "Hello Kuro, it's great to see you again." the tone of her voice making it obvious she was smiling.

This Kuro's eyes grew wide as he took her in, "Kimi-chan, what happened to all your beautiful hair?"

She lowered her head, Doumeki assumed she was blushing as Kuro gently picked up a lock that hung over her shoulder. "Yuko cut it for a job."

The male turned to glare through the gateway. "How dare you harm such a beautiful flower!"

Watanuki jumped at the harsh tone, waving her hands between them. "No, it's okay. It was even shorter when she cut it."

That just made him glare even harder before he turned back to Watanuki, bowing at the waist. "Please allow me to avenge this affront to your beauty and dignity, Hime."

Watanuki fidgetted, stammering, "It's okay. Yuko's already made up for it."

Doumeki barely saw Kuro raising just his head around Watanuki, a whimsical tone in his voice now. "Don't worry, it's just poker."

Doumeki couldn't help gawking as Watanuki stood straighter. "I wish you luck, my knight." she said with a touch of Yuko's almighty air. Both of them laughed as they relaxed, turning to the gateway before smiling at each other.

Kuro's smile softened as he took a step closer. "Three moons have faded since I last saw you, Hime. It should be recharged by now."

Watanuki sighed, "I still don't understand how this will help." Doumeki couldn't help jumping as the girl reached under her hair, pulling a thin silk rope out of her collar and over her head. The length and slight movement of Watanuki's top made Doumeki glare over her shoulder at the male, which only got him a slight smirk.

"I could not risk your life to stop this creature." Kuro answered as he stroked her hair. The "knight" turned to the gateway, smiling blandly as he reached into his suitcoat pocket, pulling out a scroll a full meter in height and about half in diameter. Watanuki took the scroll first, setting it on her hip before handing over the pendant she'd been wearing. Doumeki barely held back a growl as Kuro stepped closer to Watanuki, kissing her cheek before stage-whispering, "The reason for all this anger has been behind you all this time."

Standing straight as Watanuki tensed, both males watched her take a deep breath before she stood tiptoe and kissed Kuro's cheek, barely nodding before she went back inside. Kuro smiled as he watched her go before heading on down the street. Doumeki just stood there as Kuro stopped beside him, neither turning toward the other. "Your concern for her safety is admirable but what about her feelings? You treat her as if she just gained these powers. Kimihiro was born with this curse. She lost her parents because of this curse. She lives alone because of this curse. She's survived this long without you. To tell the truth, I don't know why Kimihiro put up with you."

The elder exorcist started walking away as the younger turned his head in self-loathing.


End file.
